ozuma the blaid breaker ozuma the saint shield
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: as a infant, ozuma was raised as a blaidbreaker by femke. follows the normal storyline from season 1 from paris, with extra characters femke and ozuma. DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN OC FEMKE


_This is my Story. Well it isn't only mine but also that of my sister Femke. Were should I start? Well...it all began when the Bladebreakers were first on their way to become champoinship. Femke was part of the white tiger team then and she was having a wonderfull time with her friends. But when the white tigers lost the BladeBreakers asked her to come with them. Femke refused because she didn't wanted to betray her friends like that._

 _So Kay, who wanted her in the Team really badly ( Ado I have no idea why ,because he never seems to care about anyone but himself ) broke in the white tigers place and stole her away when everyone was asleep. When the others asked him how she came to be here, he just told his Teammates Femke changed her mind and came here herself last night. ( at least that's what Femke told me after we met up again)The next day Femke was furious when she found out they were already on their way to the next rounds location, because she never wanted to join this team, like Kay had told them. They were really mad at Kay that he lied about her but they couldn't go back to bring her home either, so they decided to have her in the team, do Femke never wanted to._

 _This was why she acted like the rest was air at first. She wanted nothing more then to return to China, back to her friends. But after a while she started to unfreeze towards the team and when the team was in danger, because some bladers lured them into a trap, she saved them. And that is when she finally started to act friendly towards the others._

 _My story starts halfway trew the story of the Bladebreakers firstchampionship. It was on the day the Dark bladers challenged them to a battle I met the woman that would change my world forvever..._

Chapter 1: The mysterious woman

Femke's POV

The BladeBreakers were lured into a match by the dark bladers. I was not interested in this battle so I Told Ray I would go for a walk, and wandered of to a another place so I could get some alone time. When I reached a fine spot to sit down I started to look at the sky and think of my white tiger friends. would they be mad at me? Do they even care I'm gone? Kevin and I had been very close for a very long time. I wasn't in love with him, I was only 15 years old, I wasn't thinking about things that way already, but I did like him very match. I hope he wasn't thinking I left just the way Ray did when he was younger.

 _"maybe after the tournament I will have a change to explain myself, ore even go back to them"_

I thought as I looked at a cloud that looked like Kevin's head in my mind. Just as I was thinking about running away from them now I had the chance a scene on the shore caught my attention. A woman with long brown hair wearing a simple green dress run towards the pot I was lying down. She carried a basket with something in it on her right arm and she looked like she was in trouble. As fast as I could I got up to help her out but It was already to late. Some of the russia Police men came after her. I saw she jumped into the grass and hide the basked into the tall grass. After that she run away fast, but she wasn't fast enough because the police man caughed up and took her with them...

 _"that was the strangest thing I ever saw, why were they chasing after this woman? Did it have something to do with the basket she was holding on to first?"_

I thought as I walked to the corridor to make sure those man were gone. When I was sure it was I walked towards the place I saw the woman hide the basked. I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous in it. But when I did so the basked suddenly started to make loud screaming noises. I covert my ears to I woundn't get deaf by the sound of it. When I looked into the basked with my beyblade Skyra ready to attack, I saw a tiny little human being, a baby, tied into a white and blue blanked, lying in the basket. His hairs were unusual black and red on top, and he already had a piercing in his left ear. I scooped up the baby to rock it in my arms. I had seen the people of my town do that all the time when they had a baby with them. And I also had learned how to wash them, change them and feet them when needed.

 _"Luckely I did, now I will need it until I found the mother again"_

I thought as I started to walk towards the direction the man went. maybe I would end up by the police station then, and maybe the mother was still there. I knew she had hide her baby with a reason, but maybe she wanted him back. I walked as fast as I could, I didn't wanted to run because I could trip, fall and hurt the baby. I had to find the mother fast. He was just an infant, and would need his mother's milk to grow up healthy. But when I finally found the police station the Police man told me she had already left.

"we thought she stole the child, so we came after her, she explained that she didn't and that's when she left a few minutes ago"

The man told me with a friendly smile. I nodded and gave him the infant child.

"watch him until I get back okay, maybe his mother will come back for him, I'll go to the place were I found it and see if she is there"

I told him as I run for the shore, hoping to see the woman in the green dress standing there, searhing for her child. But she wasn't. They BladeBreakers were, calling out my name and looking really worried.

 _"Man, I almost forgot I have to go with them!"_

I thought as I ran towards them and the place the basket had been. I hoped the basked was gone and I just had missed the mother again, but the basked was still standing there, and the mother was nowere to be seen.

"Femke, we looked all over the place for you! where in the world have you been?"

Ray asked with a worried look on his face. I smiled at him kindly as I reached out and grabbed the basked.

"I found a infant child and I had to bring him to the police station, now I need to get back there to see if the mother got back"

I told them as I started to walk back towards the police station. The others now followed me now, but when we reached the police station we got the news the mother hadn't been back for her baby, and the baby was now crying because it was hungry. In the meantime the officer had told my new _"so called friends"_ the story of the mother.

"some of our man are already searching for the mother, but until now there is now trace of her"

The officer ended his story, as I rocked the little one in my arms, to calm it down, But it didn't. He was to hungry. I didn't knew how to feed it right now, but maybe there was somehing in the basked that could help me feeding him. I didn't found a bottle ore something like that, but I did found a a scrap of paper and a small package. I first opened the package and saw there was a piece of a medallion in, I looked at it with widen eyes.

 _"It looked exacly thesame as mine!"_

I thought as I reached into the neck of my T-shirt were my own piece was.

"what's the matter Femke? you look like you've seen a ghost"

Tyson joked to lighten the mood, but this time it wasn't, for I was to obsessed the the idea that this baby might be... My eyes grew wide when I saw it wasn't exacly thesame, but they did look semalliar. I placed the part that had been with the baby next to the one that had been in the basked in wich my brother and I had been found very long time ago, and saw that they were two parts of one medaillion.

"their identical! that's unbelieveble!"

kenny exclaimed. The others now also realized the two parts are identical and looked at them with a stunned look in their eyes.

'" But how can that be?"

Kenny again asked. I looked at them with a overthinking look. I hadn't seen the woman totaly but what I had seen looked a lot like me. I looked at the baby again and it looked at me as well with his little blue eyes. Suddenly I realized it didn't even know if it was a boy ore a girl. Not that I mattered to me but I was wondering if the mother maybe left it because of it's gender. This happend a lot in some countries, and Maybe this mother had to leave her child because of the traditions of her country.

"I think the mother left it behind, most likely bevcause of the gender..."

I told them as I raised the blanket to see the gender. To my suprise I saw It was a boy. I knew that the people in most countries wanted a boy so they could inherit the land. So why did the mother leave her newborn then? I now took the scrap of paper and opened it. I hoped this would explain why this mother left him.

 _to the ones that find my newborn son. I got him from a one night stand were I'm really sorry for now. No one can know he lives so I can't take care of him anymore. But I did gave him a part of my medallion, in case he gets questions when he grows older. Maybe in time I will be able to tell my family i have another son living somewhere in the world..._

 _I named him Ozuma and his birtday is 20/11/1999._

 _I hope until someday_

 _Merinja Klompmaker_

I readed out loud. The others looked at me with a sad look. So this Merinja couldn't bring her own son home because it came to be from a one night stand she had with some total stranger? How fair was that? I saw Tyson raised his fist in anger, also realizing this was very unfear for the child.

"But what will we do with the child, until the mother has told her family Ozuma excisted?"

Kenny now asked. Everyone now looked from him to the still crying baby, Until a woman came in with one of the police man.

"She isn't the mother, but she just had a baby of her own, she can feed him"

The man told us. I carefully gave her the child and she gave it the breast until it finally stoped crying.

"Match better, you must have been starving"

The woman said as she tickled the tummy of the little one. Ozuma made a giggling noise before he yawned.

"He has eaten and I think he can finally go to sleep now"

The woman said as she gave me the child. I smiled at him as I gently rubbed his cheek, and placed him in his basked. That will be were he sleeps until...well, until he gets to big for it...

"I think I will take care of him"

I slowly said, looking at the child that had the other piece of the medallion I wore...

"what!? Why would you want that?"

Kay asked with a stunned look. He didn't seemed to understand why I wanted to take care of this, in my eyes, so precious child, since it could be this child had some of the answeres to my own past... if the mother came to get the child...

"Because Kay, This child needs a mother, and I can take care of a child pretty well, since I learned how to raise a child when I was still part of the white tigers"

I said with a firm look as a sign I hadn't forgotton what he did to me.

"Besides, I know that I will meet the mother someday if I take care of him, and I have some questions for her when I got to meet her"

I said as I looked at the child with a kind smile. It was fast asleep now, and It looked unaware of everything that was happening around him. Kay gave me a anoyed look before he walked off. I put the basket on my arm and got up.

"Wait miss, were and how can we contact you in case the mother does come back?"

The officer called after me. I sighted and wrote down some adresses on a blanko paper that lied on the desk.

"were the BladeBreakers so we will travel around the world, were in one of the the upcoming month, and if we aren't there anymore..."

I wrote down the phone number of Tyson's grandpa on the next line.

"then you can contact me on this number"

I said as I gave him the paper. The man looked at it carefully before he put it in a map, with some other forms.

"and what will his name be?"

The man asked friendly now. I looked at the note the mother had left with him in the basked and smiled.

"Ozuma, that's the name his mother gave him, so that shall be his name"

I firmly said. The man smiled and wrote this down on top of the form.

"and what is the date of birth?"

The man now asked. Again I looked at the paper I got from the mother.

"20/11/1999"

I said while looking at the paper. It was now 20/12/1999, so that means he is one month old now. That means he will soon get his teeth, and will start to crawl.

"Okay, that was all, if we find her we will contact you as soon as we found his mother"

The officer said as he put the papers into a map and put them away. I nodded and walked out with the other BladeBreakers npw, knowing that Ozuma will be mine until his real mother will be found...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and with that Chapter 1 will end. I hope you guys liked it.

AUTHORS NOTES

I came up with the name and the temporary look from the mother now, later on she will appear for real and then I will explain more about her and why she left Ozuma in the first place.

I don't know how old Ozuma is in the serie "Beyblade V-force" But I guess he's around the 15 there, that means Ozuma will not show himself before that time and I will think of some other enemies the Bladebreakers have to face first, ore there will be some magic into it that caused Ozuma to age faster.

Revieuw what you would like more.

thanks for reading people and don't forget to

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
